And if you grow up with his smile
by FanGirl Gamer
Summary: (Arkham city) The Joker's dead. Harley is broken hearted and alone. This is a short Fanfiction about how she dealt with it. (With TWO endings) Includes pregnancy and Hallucinations. The Joker/Harley Quinn romance. Please read, review and enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Batman, any of the characters, games, films or comics. Or the Harley Quinn nursery rhyme. I just own the idea. :)

**A/N: **Okay, this is my first Batman, Arkham city kind of fanfiction. So I hope this goes well, I love Harley Quinn and The Joker as a couple. They are so perfect and sweet and insane! :D

Some of this is based on personal events. No I am not or have never been pregnant and I do not hear my boyfriend's voice when he's not around. I just wanted to clear that up. :P

Anyway, Please enjoy this, please read and review. Thanks for reading! :D

**"And if you grow up with his smile..."**

_*"Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mamma's gonna kill for you the whole damn world. And if they don't laugh at our jokes, Mamma's gonna stab out their goddamn throats. And if they try to run away, Mamma's gonna paint the streets with blood. And once that blood starts to wash off, Mamma's gonna blow some more heads off. And if the world still doesn't laugh, Mamma's gonna go and poison them. And once the poison does it's job, Mamma's gonna show you your legacy. And if the world still tries to fight, Mamma's gonna burn their houses down. And if you grow up with his smile... Mamma's gonna be...so proud of you..."_

Darkness swallowed the room she cried in. Darkness smothered her heartbreak infested body. Darkness was her only comfort. Darkness consumed her soul.

"Oh, Mista J. Why? Why did you have to leave me?!" The room was scattered with numerous statues and pictures of herself and The Joker, Most saying "R.I.P" Harley gazed into her cracked mirror, the reflection that stared back at her was different, like a hallucination. The reflection didn't posses Harley's insane look of high and dyed ponytails or revealing red outfit. It possessed neat blonde curls, like the ones she had before her Joker days. The reflection wore a much similar outfit, baggy top and skinny jeans. But the most scaring and shocking thing was the her reflection was cradling a new born baby. Shock washed over Harley, caused her to stumble back and fall onto her bed, the one she once shared and slept in with The Joker.

Harley knew that what she was feeling was like utter inhumane torture, The pain of knowing that the only person you've ever loved and always will love is gone and will never return. Her heart felt like broken glass, it's cracks rapidly spreading and eventually shattering and making itself forever broken.

The Joker, the one who held the key to her heart, gone.

The Joker, the one who held the key to her heart, gone.

The Joker, the one who held the key to her heart, gone.

She shoved her head into her stained bed sheets and allowed tears to flood out of her sea blue eyes-creating floods across the duvet.  
"Mista J, I can't live without you. I...I just can't." Harley let her hand sneak under her pillow, pull out a small, sharp, silver blade. She stared at it with fearful eyes.  
"For you, Puddin'" She whispered. She placed the blades sharp edge across her arm and slowly slid it across her-penetrating her soft skin. Blood poured from underneath the blade. She cried more. "For you, Puddin'"  
"Ah, Don't do that, Pooh, you're gonna hurt yourself" The all too familiar voice rang out to her, almost too clearly.  
"Mista J?! What? Where are you?!"  
"I'm in your mind, Harley, and in your heart."  
"Come back to me, Mista J, Please. I need you."  
"If I could, I would. But I'm just here to make sure you keep laughing and smiling."  
"But, Puddin' I-"  
"No, Pooh. No more sadness." Then it was silent.  
"-I'm pregnant..."

Harley ran her bloody hands down to her soft stomach, a stomach that had barely grown. She stared at where her hands were placed, at where a new life was growing, at where her baby was growing.  
"You're going to be my Joker junior. And I'm going to love you with both our hearts!" She gazed up and stared at a picture of her one true love.  
"And if you grow up with his smile...Mamma's gonna be so proud of you..."

**Alternate (Happy) ending.**

"And so will Daddy." Shock flooded through Harley as the voice traveled through her ears. This time she knew what she was hearing was real. No! Could it be? It was! The Joker! Harley bolted towards him, threw her arms around his shoulders and brought him in for a tender embrace and kiss.  
"Oh, Puddin', How- I don't care how. You're here!" She cried.  
"I'll never leave you again, Harley." He promised.  
"You're going to be a father, Mista J. We're going to have a Joker junior!"  
"I can't wait" He stroked her silky hair."  
"I love you Mista J!"

**A/N: **Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. If you want to see more just say. Thank you so much for reading! :D


End file.
